


4th and Vine

by junietuesday25



Category: Lizard Boy - Huertas
Genre: (i can share the workskin if anyone's curious), M/M, but i checked out the lizard boy tag and there's only eight fics, i should stop using the tags as an a/n, i wanted to jumpstart this account with this huge 10k+ fic i've been working on for months, i wasn't originally going to post this, i'll definitely be writing more actual serious lizard boy fics, once i've published that 10k fic i was talking about, seven of which were written by one author, sorry - Freeform, this was made just to test my html skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: Trevor and Cary talk over Grindr.





	4th and Vine

  
u clean  
  
12:37  
What do you mean?  
  
12:37  
stis?  
  
12:38  
I don't have any.  
  
12:38  
do u like taking control  
  
12:38  
I don't know?  
  
12:39  
so ur a bottom  
  
12:39  
u bored  
  
12:41  
Why?  
  
12:41  
r u free  
  
12:41  
I guess.  
  
12:41  
u in the mood ;)  
12:42  
I'm fine.  
  
12:42  
;)  
  
12:42  
come over plz  
  
12:43  
You mean right now?  
  
12:43  
its now or never  
  
12:44  
i live at 4th and vine  
  
12:44  
;)  
  
12:44  



End file.
